Iron vs America
by oO-Nena-Oo
Summary: Qui n'a jamais rêvé de voir Tony et Steve s'affronter en duel ? Personne ! Mais pas dans n'importe quel duel, un qui n'est pas du tout en faveur de notre soldat préféré. [TERMINÉE]


**Résumé : Qui n'a jamais rêvé de voir Tony et Steve s'affronter en duel ? Personne ! Mais pas dans n'importe quel duel, un qui n'est pas du tout en faveur de notre soldat préféré.**

**( les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**°O°O°**

Tony était vraiment énervant. Il avait beau lui dire non, il insistait pour qu'il le fasse, à un point même qu'ils s'étaient disputés à cause de ça. C'était pathétique.

Steve ne connaissait pas encore très bien Tony, mais il connaissait d'ores et déjà son caractère, et ce caractère l'irritait parfois au plus au point, comme en ce moment même. Il était plus que chiant. Il n'arrêtait pas de le narguer, de lui sortir quelques plaisanteries par-ci-par-là pour le vexer et le faire craquer, mais sans pour autant y parvenir. Steve restait stoïque à toutes ses remarques et il sentait que cela l'agaçait aussi.

Tony lui fit également du chantage, mais cela ne marcha pas non plus, car Steve avait compris depuis longtemps son petit jeu qui était prévisible et qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour le faire changer d'avis. Il avait sorti toute sa panoplie qu'il avait en stock pour le faire céder, et était maintenant à court d'idées.

Alors au bout d'un moment, le milliardaire rendit les armes et le laissa tranquille. Steve était fier de lui, il lui avait tenu tête jusqu'au bout. Oui, parce qu'il fallait que quelqu'un apprenne à Tony qu'on ne cède pas à ses caprices, sur simple demande. Surtout en embêtant !

Mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai, il est revenu à la charge. Ils se disputèrent à nouveau, Steve lui redit que ce n'était pas fait pour lui, qu'il préférait rester sur la terre ferme et lui avait encore fait la morale. Néanmoins, Tony avait toujours une réplique à dire, il ne s'arrêtait pas. Il était pire qu'une pipelette ! Jamais il n'avait côtoyé une telle personne et c'est ce qui faisait de lui un être à part, et pour faire cesser tout ça, Steve a abdiqué et dit oui par la force des choses.

Tony lui a souri de plus belle en entendant sa réponse. Cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui faisait le fier. Il lui mit ensuite une tape sur l'épaule et lui dit :

« Prépare-toi cow-boy. Ta monture sera bientôt prête. »

Quelle ironie. Steve avait déjà perdu alors qu'ils n'avaient rien commencé.

**°O°O°**

Le soleil brillait de mille feux et Tony avait déjà tout préparé. Bras croisé devant son armure, il attendait avec impatience sa victime.

Il était excité comme une puce, et il y avait de quoi. Il allait voir ce que valait le grand Captain America dans une armure bien trop sophistiquée pour lui, et qui est encore en retard de plusieurs années pour comprendre cette technologie qui plus est, est la sienne… et pour couronner le tout, il savait exactement celle qu'il allait porter. Pas besoin de sortir de Saint-Cyr pour savoir laquelle était-ce, Steve n'allait tout de même pas porter une armure à ses couleurs, ça non, surtout pas ! Donc évidemment, il eut celle d'Iron Patriot. Celle-ci arborait une belle étoile au milieu de son torse, comme sur son bouclier et était à l'effigie de l'Amérique avec son bleu acier, son rouge Lucifer et son blanc… ou plutôt son gris métallique. Elle lui convenait parfaitement, mais enfiler une armure n'avait jamais été dans son programme.

À peine arrivé, Steve s'arrêta net en la voyant.

« Dois-je vraiment aller dedans ? se demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. »

Trop tard, il avait déjà dit oui et Tony ajouta :

« Prêt à jouer ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas et garda son sérieux, tandis qu'un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres du milliardaire. Il était certain de gagner.

Steve lui demanda de lui expliquer comment faire une fois dedans, et tout ce qu'il eut comme réponse fut :

« Tu te débrouilles Cap', je ne vais pas te donner les clefs de la victoire. »

Tout ça, accompagné d'un rire sadique qui en fit frémir le soldat.

Tony s'enfila à l'intérieur de la sienne et Steve fit de même. Il devait lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffait. Une fois dedans, plusieurs images numériques s'affichèrent devant ses yeux, et il constata immédiatement que cela le gênait, il n'était pas non plus à l'aise et avait l'impression d'étouffer, car ce n'était pas du tout le même genre de casque qu'il avait l'habitude de porter. C'était confiné et il n'aimait pas ça, il préférait largement le sien qui lui permettait de respirer l'air frais de la nature. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il le ferait qu'une fois, pas deux.

La voix de Jarvis, parvenu dans ses oreilles et il commença à lui expliquer le fonctionnement, devant Tony qui ne voulait absolument pas l'aider. Steve ne comprit pas tout ce qu'il lui dit, comme certains thermes techniques, mais il faisait au mieux pour tout enregistrer, car il y avait beaucoup de choses à savoir, et lui demandait également de répéter pour voir s'il avait bien compris, mais notre soldat préféré mettait du temps, et Tony s'impatientait.

« Allez Rogers ! Prêt ?! Trois, deux…

— Je ne suis pas prêt Stark !

— Un ! »

Et il fonça sur lui à une vitesse inimaginable. Surpris et n'ayant pas vu venir la brutalité de ce premier coup, Steve eut comme l'impression de recevoir trois camions en pleine poitrine et qui l'écrasèrent jusqu'aux tripes. S'il n'avait pas eu l'armure, il aurait sûrement eu de beaux hématomes aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et plusieurs blessures. Mais peut-être serait-ce quand même le cas ?

Sa charge le fit valdinguer à plusieurs mètres et il retomba en faisant quelques roulades qui lui parurent interminables. Quant à son adversaire, celui-ci pouffa en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, heureux de l'avoir pris par surprise.

« Je n'étais pas prêt ! rouspéta-t-il en se relevant.

— T'as qu'à être plus rapide ! »

Steve fronça les sourcils et se précipita vers Tony, mais avec le poids de l'armure, cela lui était très étrange, lui qui courait très vite en temps normal, c'était comme si quelqu'un lui avait attaché des boulets à ses chevilles et ce n'était pas du tout agréable. Il n'eut même pas le temps de l'atteindre, qu'il l'esquiva en volant et cela commença déjà à l'agacer, pourtant il en faut beaucoup plus pour l'être, mais il s'agissait de Tony… et Tony restait Tony…

Steve lui demanda comment utiliser ses "boosters", comme il les appelait, car Jarvis avait omis de le lui dire, bien qu'il n'ait pas du tout pensé à lui demander non plus. Ah, c'était du beau. Et il faisait maintenant silence radio, à croire qu'il ne voulait pas l'aider non plus… il supposa même que l'IA lui avait expliqué le strict minimum, et Tony n'avait rien arrangé en lui fonçant dessus comme un boulet de canon avant le top départ.

Mais à son grand bonheur, le beau brun lui expliqua enfin ! Il lui fit quelques petites démonstrations en se la jouant par la même occasion, et Steve essaya de faire de même. En vain, il n'y parvenait pas, tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était de se propulser en avant pour s'étaler face contre terre et manger de l'herbe comme un bovin. Mains sur son ventre, Tony rigola de tout son être, comme un psychopathe. Son adversaire le faisait rire.

Il lui avoua même qu'il l'aurait engagé en tant que clown pour faire rire les enfants et qu'ils puissent lui lancer des tomates… et cela irrita encore plus le soldat, car cela lui fit repenser à ses débuts en tant que Captain America, lorsqu'il devait faire un show en Italie et que tout ce que voulaient les soldats, était de voir les filles danser. Ce jour-là, les tomates n'avaient pas été ses amies et la mélancolie s'était rapidement installée en lui.

Son "clown" s'approcha d'un pas rapide vers lui et lui mit un uppercut qui l'envoya à plusieurs mètres pour lui fermer son clapet. Ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Tony gémit de douleur, rigola, puis se releva d'un bond et provoqua notre chère tête blonde en l'incitant d'approcher.

« Allez donne tout ce que t'as Cap' ! »

Ne sachant toujours pas comment faire, Steve décida qu'il n'allait pas utiliser les boosters, il pouvait très bien faire sans, en restant sur la terre ferme, comme tout soldat le ferait. Même à l'intérieur, il restait Captain America, et Captain America n'avait pas besoin de montrer sa valeur dans une armure. Il resterait égal à lui-même, au détriment de Tony.

Sans un mot, il lui rendit sa provocation, et Tony lui confessa qu'il adorait ça, donc sans plus attendre, il fonça une nouvelle fois sur lui, mais Steve s'écarta rapidement sur le côté et l'attrapa par une jambe. Tony était prévisible, et le blond était sûr à 100% qu'il allait faire ça. Il l'avait déjà pris par surprise une fois, et cela suffisait, il n'avait pas encore envie de se retrouver écraser et compresser comme une canette de soda.

Ce dernier n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, qu'il se retrouva propulsé brutalement dans les airs avant qu'il n'emmène Captain avec lui dans les cieux, mais ce que Steve avait oublié, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas que les boosters, il y avait aussi tous les autres gadgets, et là, c'était de la triche.

Son opposant en profita pour lui lancer quelques minis fusées qui explosèrent tout autour de lui et dont il ne pouvait repousser. Il était fait comme un rat. Il écarta la fumée d'un grand mouvement de bras, puis aperçu Tony devant lui, casque ouvert. Celui-ci rigola, se gratta le casque et souffla. Il était désemparé de ne pas pouvoir jouer pleinement avec son jouet, qui était en l'occurrence, le tout petit Captain America dans une trop grande armure. Pour un symbole de l'Amérique, il ne donnait pas une bonne image d'Iron Patriot, mais tout était encore possible.

« Bon ! Allez ! Je vais tout te montrer par ce que tu es d'une lenteur incroyable ! Si ça continue, je vais t'appeler Cap' l'escargot ! »

"Quoi ? Un escargot ?!" Non mais pour qui il se prend ! pensa Steve exaspéré. »

Vexai, il s'approcha doucement de cet énergumène qui se trouvait devant lui et qui voulait commencer à lui expliquer gentiment pour "rattraper" ses petites taquineries, en lui mettant un crochet du droit qui fit perdre l'équilibre à Tony et tomber à terre. Après ça, la face de son casque se rabaissa.

« Eh oh ! C'est de la triche ! gronda-t-il en se relevant. »

Captain ne répondit rien à sa remarque, il allait lui montrer ce dont un escargot était capable et il en serait même étonné. Tony répliqua immédiatement en lui rendant sa droite, puis voulut par la même occasion lui mettre un coup de genou dans le ventre, mais fut arrêté et repoussé violemment. Très violemment.

« Ah, tu veux jouer à ça ! »

Il se précipita sur Steve, comme une fusée, l'agrippa et ils s'envolèrent tous les deux dans les airs. La vitesse à laquelle Tony allait, dépassait celle des mirages, mais cela n'empêcha pas au soldat de réussir à se dégager facilement de son emprise et se mettre sur son dos en un rien de temps, pour s'accrocher à lui comme une sangsue, car étant donné qu'il ne savait rien faire, il n'avait pas envie de faire un vol plané et se fracasser au sol pour ressembler à une belle crêpe avec de la confiture dans l'armure de Rhodes. Aucun parachute ne pourrait le sauver, sauf Tony… quoique… ce n'est pas sûr qu'il vienne à son secours.

Celui-ci gigota dans tous les sens pour le faire lâcher prise, puis s'arrêta en voyant que cela ne servait à rien, Steve le tenait fermement comme une enfant enlaçant son ours en peluche, et contre toute attente, le milliardaire se dirigea vers la terre ferme comme une météorite, prête à s'écraser, pour se débarrasser de son adversaire, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait le lâcher. S'il avait en tête de se débarrasser de lui comme ça, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

Lorsque tous deux commencèrent à s'approcher très rapidement du sol, la poigne de Steve se fit plus forte, il était temps de mettre un terme à ce jeu. Sous l'effet de surprise et avant que Tony ne rase le sol pour reprendre de l'altitude, il le bascula sur le côté d'un mouvement sec et rapide, ce qui les fit tomber tous les deux à terre. La chute fut dure et brutale, Steve percuta un arbre en lui cassant le tronc avec la force de son roulé-boulé, puis fut arrêté par un rocher qui érafla toute la peinture de l'armure. Heureusement que nos deux compères ne se trouvaient pas vers des habitations, si ce n'est juste la majestueuse villa du milliardaire. Son terrain était favorable pour un petit duel et il y avait aussi la mer au cas où Steve mettrait le feu à son armure.

Le blond eut un rictus de douleur, il n'avait pas du tout pensé aux conséquences de son acte, mais au moins, ils étaient de retour sur la terre ferme et c'était le principal. Il se releva en titubant, encore sous le choc de son atterrissage, puis regarda les alentours et aperçu Tony au loin, allongé comme une étoile de mer, ensevelit sous quelques feuilles d'arbres. Il s'approcha ensuite de lui, non pas pour l'aider à se relever, ça non, car il savait qu'il allait bien, c'est un dur à cuire, mais pour mettre son pied sur son torse, pour lui montrer sa défaite.

Tony sentit ce poids qui lui fit tourner la tête, puis dire :

« Ok t'as gagné. Je me rends…»

Captain esquissa un grand sourire qui aurait pu lui déboîter la mâchoire tant il était content. Il lui avait prouvé qu'il n'avait nul besoin de gadget ou de booster pour gagner et était très satisfait de son exploit qu'il venait d'accomplir. Lui qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une armure, s'en était bien tiré.

Il enleva son pied et lui tendit la main, que le brun prit sans hésiter. Il le tira vers lui et lui mit une tape derrière le dos en lui demandant enfin, s'il allait bien. Tony lui dit que oui, s'étira et enleva son casque. Cheveux ébouriffés, Steve constata que son visage était égratigné, et s'en voulu un petit peu, cela n'avait pas été du tout son but de lui faire mal, mais seulement de lui montrer sa victoire. Tony tendit ses mains vers sa tête et ôta gentiment son casque, ce qui l'étonna, car il aurait très bien pu le laisser se débrouiller tout seul et rigoler encore une fois de sa personne, mais non, rien de cela, et ce n'était pas pour en déplaire au soldat, loin de là.

« T'es pas beau à voir ! lui dit-il en plaisantant. »

Steve souri. Il était dans le même état que Tony et étaient maintenant assortis. Il ferma les yeux et en profita pour respirer l'air frais, puis senti une main sur son épaule métallique.

« Beau combat Cap', si on peut appeler ça un combat.

— Merci.

— Mais, ne me pique pas la vedette, c'est moi Iron Man. »

Tony lui fit un clin d'œil et se mit à marcher pour rejoindre son petit confort, tandis que notre vainqueur restait là pour contempler le soleil qui transperçait les nuages de sa belle couleur. Il devait avouer qu'il avait aimé ce petit "combat" et pour une fois, il n'avait plus été le grand Captain America, mais plutôt Iron America.

**°O°O°**

**J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, à bientôt ! :-)**


End file.
